Karuto! Arc I: The Seven Swordsmen of the Peach
by razzentino
Summary: A normal C-rank mission goes out of hand when Team Sawako saves a mysterious girl and is dragged into the violent world of mentally unstable swordsmen. Sawako asks for back up, only to receive the aid of her former students, and both teams clash for the first time.
1. Chapter 1 Never Underestimate the Tinys

Author's Notes: Commando Chocomint here, with my first chapter of my very first fanfic. –salutes- This story is set in Naruto's Universe [AU]. There are bits of common Japanese phrases; and I can write out their definitions if you're having trouble. Review at the end? :)

Disclaimer: I do not own K-ON! AND Naruto.

Chapter 1- Never underestimate tiny people or you'll just get spanked

"Okay Jun, you ready?" A twin haired girl asked in a hushed whisper.

"Right behind ya, captain," replied a pig tailed girl confidently. Her violet eyes were bright with excitement.

Azusa knew that look. Whenever she got over excited, she would forget her role. "Remember to keep in sync."

"Hai, hai. Just go already!"

"Don't mess up."

"I won't!" Jun protested indignantly. "Mou, have some faith in me."

"Um, guys? They'll be passing by any moment…" A brunette spoke up, concerned.

"Ah, right! Thanks Ui." Azusa looked out from the top of the tree, safely hidden from sight by the thick branches and leaves.

A small gang of bandits walked by, celebrating rowdily. _There are only three of them... Yamanaka sensei was right about them going different ways to confuse their trail._

"Did'ja see the look on their faces? Priceless!" one chortled. His huge belly shook as he cackled.

"Totally," another agreed. "And they'll definitely pay up to get their little girl back," he drawled slowly. 'Little girl?' Azusa didn't like that sly look on the thin man one bit. His nasal voice got on Azusa's nerves.

At the end of the little parade, a lean man watched the rest of his gang silently. An eyepatch covered his right eye. Slung across his shoulder was girl, probably a year or two older, unconscious and gagged. The maroon colored bandages wrapped messily around her forehead made Azusa's eye twitch uneasily.

Ui was trembling; while Jun was shaking with rage at the mistreatment of the young girl. She had to act soon, before Jun loses her sense of control and attacks recklessly.

"Alright, new plan. We have to rescue that girl first. Ui, can you get the last guy? I'll get the girl while he's distracted. Meanwhile, Jun, you'll distract the first two in front. Once I've got the girl, you can attack. I'll back you up from behind them."

The other two nodded. Her instructions were simple and straightforward.

Calmly looking on, Azusa calculated when would be the best time to ambush them. "Now."

Ui's hands moved in a blur. "Earth style," she murmured. "Earth Swallow."

The solid ground beneath the eye-patched man shook and turned to hard sand. He didn't realize anything amiss until he started sinking.

He swore loudly and tried to tug his legs out. However, his actions caused the sand to pull him in even deeper. Soon, he was knee-deep in the ground.

Jun had leaped in front of the other two goons, taunting them with a confident smirk. When they heard anguish curses from their eye-patched comrade, the fat burly man bellowed, "Are we getting ambushed?"

"I think we are!"

"Took you long enough," Jun shook her head in false disappointment. "Was it that hard to guess?" she pointed to the fat bandit. "Lemme guess, you must be dumb," her finger stabbed at the direction of the thin man and continued, "and you're dumber."

It took a while for the two to comprehend. "Dumb and..." the fat man said in a dazed tone, while the other continued "..Dumber? ..Hey!"

Jun rolled her eyes. "Jeez, you guys are even stupider than I thought."

While Jun was conversing with the two goons, Azusa had caught the third man off guard and grabbed the girl. Carrying her away, she left the unconscious girl by the trunk of a tree gently.

"Now, Jun! Ui, I need you here!"

"Right here," Ui responded, appearing beside the limp girl. She started untying the loose bandages delicately.

Ui frowned as she examined the bandages. _It's filthy... It's doing more harm than help._She rummaged through her pouch and took out fresh bandages.

Peering at the long bloody gash that stretched from her forehead to her temple, Ui's lips broke into a small grim smile. _The concussion is deeper than I thought, but isn't infected yet._ She exhaled in relief. _But if it had been left unattended for a few more hours…_

She rested her right palm on top of the wound and concentrated on channelling her chakra. A green glow enveloped her hand; and the wound closed up, leaving a bright pink line.

Meanwhile, a smirking pigtailed girl was performing handsigns. Her confidence didn't falter even when she was facing off bandits two heads taller than her. "Burn," she muttered under her breath. Cupping her hand around her mouth, Jun raised her voice. "Fire style, fire ball jutsu!"

A wave of fire erupted from her mouth and engulfed the trio. Yelling in agony, but still much alive, they dropped to their knees and tried to extinguish the worst of the flames. Their eyes widened nervously when they heard a foreign voice behind them say clearly, "Wind style."

"Konoha shinobi! How many of them?" one of them yelled, panic-stricken.

They turned around, and did not expect to see an expressionless girl about half their size.

"It's just a kid! And a girl, too!"

Annoyance flashed across Azusa's sharp features.

_Wrong move, fellas._ Jun thought in amusement as her mouth moved in a chewing motion, preparing her next ball of fire. _I would hate to be in your shoes._ She snickered softly.

"Crescent Razors!"

Sharp, blue blades seemed to curve out of Azusa's knuckles, like claws. But Jun knew better. It were the ends of crescent blades made out of chakra sticking out in between her fingers.

In a swift motion, Azusa flicked her wrist, and the crescent blades cut through the air. The bandits shrieked when they realized what was happening; and tried to use their 'comrades' as a human shield by throwing each other in front of the incoming projectiles.

The sharp, boomerang-like blades had not inflicted any injuries at all, but merely sliced parts of their clothing and strands of hair.

_She missed? Impossible! Those were simple, clear targets, so... She's probably just trying to scare them…_Jun deduced thoughtfully, still chewing.

"Get off me!"

"You selfish-!"

"You hypocrite!"

_Looks like it worked too._

Azusa's garnet eyes narrowed in distaste. _Pathetic._

Jun saw the disapproval on her friend's face clearly. She smiled, and let another fireball loose.

Panting slightly, a woman bounded across the treetops. Her light brown hair flapped in the wind and her chocolate eyes were filled with anxiety. _I'm starting to regret splitting up after all.. But if I hadn't, they would have gotten away. They were a piece of cake for me, but I wonder how are the rest faring? I just pray they're alright...  
><em>  
><em>Azusa may be smaller than the rest of them, but her agility and precise accuracy makes up for her size and power. Always cool-headed and looks before she leaps.<em>

_Jun is a rash girl, but Azusa usually keeps her under control. Her fiery jutsus are definitely her main strength._

_Although Ui isn't much of a fighter, she excels at healing and providing back up from the distance._

She pushed her rimless spectacles up her nose, and tried to reassure herself._I've got to believe in them; worrying won't solve anything. Besides, I'll just get wrinkles.  
><em>  
><em>Ah, I sense them.<em> She slowed to a stop and stared in disbelief. "Eh?"

Three men, burnt and blackened with soot, were tied up and gagged securely. She watched in awe at her students who were sitting nearby, chatting with a girl around their age that light ochre coloured hair up to her shoulders.

"Yamanaka sensei!~" Jun hollered loudly. "What took you so long?"

She chuckled lightly and put her hands on her hips. _And to think I was worried about them._ They had only graduated a few months ago, but were already taking on C and even B rank missions. She let out a soft sigh and smiled. _Kids nowadays._


	2. Chapter 2 Mission: Start!

Disclaimer: I do not own K-ON! AND Naruto.

Chapter 2.

"This is so troublesome," Jun grumbled.

Azusa sighed. "Be quiet and walk."

_"All of you have been assigned to escort Himeko Tachibana of the Peach Village back."___

_Jun groaned. "But we just came back!"___

_This earned Jun a glare from her sensei and Azusa stomping on her foot. The pig tailed girl winced, but kept quiet.__  
><em>_  
><em>_"Hai, Hokage-sama."___

_"Very well. Dismissed!"_

Azusa's flashbacks were interrupted by Jun's continuous whining.

"I'm tired~"

"You'll save more energy if you don't talk." Azusa retorted.

"Maybe we should take a break," Ui suggested. "Hime-senpai looks tired."

"Hm? Oh, don't worry bout me, I can still keep going."

Ui lowered her voice into a hush whisper. "Ah, but Jun-chan won't feel too happy when she finds out you have more stamina than her." She scratched the back of her head apologetically.

"Oh!" Himeko laughed pleasantly; and turned to Sawako. "Ano, can we stop for a while?"

Sawako had heard the whole exchange and just chuckled under her breath. "But the village is just up ahead. We can rest once we arrive there."

Jun trudged along in silence, panting heavily. She was too tired and sweaty to complain; especially with the sun at its highest peak of the day. Her sensei and senpai had increased their pace and were now far ahead. Azusa and Ui were jogging ahead of her slowly, trying not to go too fast and keep pace with her. Jun pouted lightly as she noticed her companions didn't even seem out of breath.

"How far," she puffed, "is just up ahead?"

"A little more than just up ahead, I suppose." Azusa suggested.

"Can't go... On," she wheezed. "I'll catch up."

"We're almost there, Jun-chan." Ui urged her on in a supportive tone. In truth, she didn't mind stopping, but worried they would get left behind.

"Just gonna take.. A short break.."

Azusa frowned. "No detours."

"G-got it."

~~~

"Halt! Who goes there?" A middle aged man with a katana slung across his back harshly stopped them. "What's your business here?"

Sawako stepped up. "Shinobi of Konoha. We were assigned to escort Tachibana-san back here."

Confusion flashed across the man's face. "T-Tachibana?" he stuttered nervously, then muttered to himself, "But that's impossible. Hokage-sama didn't tell me anything about expecting visitors either."

He gripped the hilt of his katana. "Is this a prank?" he snarled suspiciously, eyeing a puzzled Himeko.

"I assure you, sir, this is no joke."

His hand trembled, and dropped to his side. "Kami-sama, it is her! She has the same socks as Tachibana Sensei!" He exclaimed softly, wide-eyed. Bending down into an awkward bow, he whispered, "Welcome back, Hime-san."

Himeko spoke up. "Uh, what do yo-"

He quickly straightened up and ushered the group forward. "Let's see, you should be the only ones," he mumbled to himself. He untied his forehead protector and hastily shoved it into Sawako's hands. "Just follow this path. When it splits to two, follow the right. That'll lead you to the entrance of the village. Show this to the guard. He'll let you in." He pushed the shinobi onto the path hurriedly. "Now, go!"

There was a stunned silence as they tried to process the situation.

"What just happened?" Azusa asked. Ui peered at her senpai's loose socks curiously.

Sawako shrugged and watched Ui in amusement. "No clue what's happening either, but-" Her eyebrows furrowed deeply.

"...Sensei?"

"Get back," Sawako ordered grimly. "Stay close to Tachibana-san." _What's this aura..?__  
><em>  
>Seeing her usually carefree sensei made Azusa uncomfortable. She withdrew a kunai, and stood protectively by Himeko; while Ui immediately guarded the other side.<p>

"I know you're here." Sawako's voice echoed through the silence.

Nobody moved. Gripping the hilt of her kunai, her knuckles whitened. She, too, sensed a foreign presence.

"Hohoho, I guess I've been found out! That's no fun." A man around his early twenties stepped out of the clearing, holding his hands out in mock surrender. His white-silver hair contrasted with his sea green eyes; and he had a wild grin plastered on his face. He wore a white sleeveless shirt and a black high collared vest over it; followed by baggy army green pants. A dark tattoo of some sort slithered from his shoulder all the way to his wrist. "Whoa there, I come in peace! No need for weapons, my fellow shinobi."

Azusa's garnet eyes narrowed. _What's this guy trying to prove?_ A quick glance showed her Ui was also unsure of how to react.

Sawako spoke up firmly, her expression neutral. "This area's restricted. I'm afraid you're trespassing."

"Hm. Konoha shinobi?" He responded; ignoring the statement and eyeing the forehead protector strapped around Sawako's right upper arm.

"That's right. We're going to have to ask you to leave."

_How did he get in here at the first place? I couldn't sense him before..._

He smiled sadly. "Alas, I can't. I've been sent here to get something and can't go back till I do."

"And what may that be?"

He just beamed brightly and pointed to Himeko. "Her."

Sawako didn't look surprised. Shaking her head firmly, she replied, "Sorry, but you ask for the impossible."

"Who said I'm asking?" He asked calmly, his grin still as wide. He started tapping his left heel impatiently.

_Was that... Excitement in his eyes?_

He took a step forward; and two genin tensed. "Ngaw, little shinobi! How cute."

Azusa growled softly and looked around warily. _What's taking Jun so long!_

His bright green eyes watched her in amusement and misunderstood her actions. "I wouldn't count on back up, lassie." Without warning, he disappeared from the spot he was standing on a few seconds ago.

_He's fast…_

"Azusa-chan!" Ui cried.

She suddenly felt her body hover in mid air. Still dazed, she realized she was being lifted off the ground by her wrists.

Jerking wildly, she tried to kick her captor behind her, but failed to do so. "Whoa, kid! Easy there!"

Azusa struggled even harder, but it didn't seem to be effective. The grip suddenly loosened, and she fell to the ground. "Oof!"

Whirling around to defend herself, she quickly relaxed when she realised her sensei stood behind her protectively instead. The man no longer stood behind her, but a few feet away, clutching his cheek. "That hurt," he mumbled, wiping away blood from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Did you forget me already?" Sawako asked with a coy smile. "That's a big mistake. You alright?" she asked, her eyes focused on the mysterious young man _who was actually kinda hot_, she secretly mused. Her question was clearly directed to Azusa.

"Oh, of course! I didn't know you cared," he replied cockily.

Sawako merely glared at him, but ignored his retort.

Azusa hoarsely mumbled a yes.

Sawako looked relieved. "You're my opponent."

"I had a feeling you were gonna say that. Well, nice to meet you! I'm Hirayuki Kumori. You are?"

"You're very chatty for a shinobi," Sawako commented, avoiding introductions.

"Ah, excuse that. I'm in the middle of an episode now."

"An episode?"

"Yep," he replied, untangling the nylon rope slung around his shoulder. A large sickle dangled at one end; and a metal ball the size of a closed fist was revealed at the other end of the rope.

A kusarigama. He swung the rope leisurely. "Shall we?"

"Bring it."

Author's Notes: Commando Chocomint reporting in. Yes, the Peach Village. I was debating with my Private bout the name of Himeko's village, but ended up with random nouns such as bass, twig and stick. So we went with peach instead. Himeko's known for being the only character for having loose socks :3 Google it! Oh, and yes, I added an OC. I didn't want to at first, but you'll find out why I didn't have the heart to use other minor characters of K-ON! if you read on. Review? :)


	3. Chapter 3 Steel VS Shadow

Disclaimer: I do not own K-ON! AND Naruto

Chapter 3.

He flung the sickle towards his target, but Sawako easily dodged the swing by side-stepping it. She frowned at his confident smirk. _What is he up to?_ He sharply tugged the metal ball at the end.

Sawako's eyes widened when she realized what that gesture meant. Spinning around, she narrowly missed the returning sickle.

_It's like a boomerang since it can always return to its wielder; except he can control the weapon in any direction from the distance as long as he's at the right angle. The blade distracts me from getting anywhere close to him. Hmph. Coward._

The corner of her lips lifted. _However, if this is as much as he can do..__  
><em>  
>Skilfully twirling the kunai around her middle finger, she waited for the next attack. As if on cue, the sickle whizzed towards her.<p>

She ducked the incoming blade, and sliced through the thick nylon rope connecting the blade to its wielder. The sickle, now disconnected from the rope, embedded itself deeply into the trunk of a tree just behind Sawako.

Hirayuki didn't even seem fazed by the fact that his kusarigama had been cut into half. He merely tugged the string back and studied the cut end, his green eyes gleaming brightly.

"Not bad, lady. Not bad at all!" he complimented cheerfully. "But what if the string can't be cut?"

Tossing his severed weapon aside, he pulled out a scroll and summoned another kusarigama. This one, however, had modifications. It was much larger than the first and as long as his arm; connected with a sturdy chain to a large ring with protruding spikes.

"A beauty, ne? I call it the Shadow Slicer." He stroked the side of the blade tenderly and added slyly, "You'll find out why."

Twisting his wrist sharply, he thrust the blade forward. It cut through the air and flew past her head.

_Did he just miss? No, that can be it._

At the corner of her eye, she noticed a bright gleam coming straight towards her. _Eh?_ She dropped to her knees as the sickle whizzed above her head. _How is that possible? At that angle, he wouldn't be able to-_ Ow!

Sawako clutched her side and stared at her bloodied hand. _How?_ The blade seemed to be coming in random directions.

She backed up to gain more distance between her and the blade, but something didn't allow her to step behind any further. Her eyes trailed along the thick chain that seemed to stick out of nowhere.

It was the same chain as her opponent's kusarigama. The end of the chain disappeared into the ground; while the other end of the chain was the sickle itself.

It clicked in Sawako's mind when she realized the chain was linked and disappearing and appearing through other shadows.

_He uses the shadows like portals. The blade can completely disappear into a shadow and come out of an entirely different shadow. This makes his attacks completely unpredictable. What a sneaky technique._

"Since you're from Konoha, I assume you know the Nara clan?"

Sawako didn't answer. _Tch.. I can't keep an eye on all the shadows. He must have been waiting here; since this area is plentiful with inanimated objects and sunshine. So he had been expecting us. How?_

"We share the same ancestors; but trust me, there's a huge gap between our strength." He boasted proudly. "Many secret techniques have been lost in that clan as generations pass on."

Sawako was having a hard time keeping up with the unpredictable movements of the sickle. What's worse was that the chains were starting to get in the way. It was like a messy spider web of chains; and she was caught right in the middle.

"I don't really have anything against you guys. I just want the girl. Why don't you turn back now; and pretend that you got outnumbered and forced to retreat?"

Sawako growled in annoyance; and removed her glasses, pocketing it in her pouch. _Gotta get serious, I suppose_. Her usually gentle and soft brown eyes had narrowed into small black pupils that made her look slightly crazed. "You overconfident bastard, you think that's all I'm capable of?" She hissed, while performing handsigns. _Release._ "Just who do you think I am?" she roared.

He staggered a step backwards, overwhelmed at the dark aura emitting from her.

"You pest," she snarled. "You're pissing me off."

"Sensei!" Azusa warned. The sickle had exited through Sawako's own shadow and was coming up from behind her. At that angle, the blade could easily behead her teacher.

"I know." She caught the sickle easily, without even turning around.

"Interesting," he stated, nodding approvingly. "Any normal being could have gotten their fingers cut straight off by catching my blade like that. And yet-" He paused, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "You aren't even bleeding."

"That's right, punk."

His eyes widened. "No wonder you looked familiar!" he bowed slightly. "Sawako Yamanaka of the Steel Fist." he smiled cockily. "An honour. I'm sorry I didn't recognize you at first! You just look so different now."

"Time passed, people changed," she said simply. _So he knows my past. Is he mocking me?_

"I can see that. Hmm, it looks like I'm at the downside, doesn't it? I heard once your steel style is activated, you're immune to blades and kenjutsu."

"You heard right," she replied gruffly. "Now, tell me." She reappeared behind the man, holding his sickle against his neck. "What do you want with her?"

"To be held against my very own blade," he snickered softly. "Never even considered this scenario."

He smiled. "What if I refuse to answer?"

"Then I'll make you." A crimson streak ran down the tip of sickle as Sawako pressed the blade down slightly. "You aren't gonna like it."

He simply ignored her words. "Hm, I wonder. Is your steel release immune to blades that aren't made out of metal?"

That made Sawako pause. "What?"

"You heard me." He suddenly stiffened, eyes squinted in concentration. Just as quickly, he broke into a large grin. "He's finally here!"

"Who?" _Stop talking in riddles!_

"Excuse me for a sec." Suddenly pushing the blade away from his neck, he dropped and literally melted into the ground.

_Earth style? No, I doubt it. _Sawako gritted her teeth, and raised his kusarigama, waiting for him to make his move. _He must have been following us for quite some time now. But why didn't I notice him until the last moment?_

_Wait, if he can transport his blade through shadows... Can he do the same with himself?_

Considering her theory, she tried to think of other evidence to support her thoughts. _He must have followed us via shadows! That's why I couldn't sense him at first and how he infiltrated through so easily._

Minutes ticked by, and nothing happened. _He simply vanished..? Did he retreat?_

"Why isn't Jun back yet?" Azusa asked, swinging her hands in an agitated manner.

"Maybe the guard didn't let her in?" Ui offered.

Sawako spoke up, hoping she made the right decision. "I've got a bad feeling. Search for her; and pay attention to shadows. Tachibana-san, I'm sorry for the delay, but we have to find Jun first. Now, go! I'll be right behind you."

All three nodded.

Feeling slightly refreshed from her little break and now munching on a small bag of potato chips that she had secretly smuggled on the mission, Jun took her time. _Ah, there's a guard. The rest must have gone in already._

"Ano, have you seen a group of shinobi pass by?"

The man nodded. "You're with Konoha?"

She nodded and pointed to her forehead protector proudly. The guard nodded his head in approval. "Just go along this path and-"

Jun's eyes widened when she noticed two sharp blades at both sides of the guard's neck. She opened her mouth to warn him, but was too late as she felt his warm blood splattered all over her. His head fell off his shoulders and rolled past her feet. Stifling a scream, Jun could feel the bile rising at the back of her throat. Scrambling away from the head, she clutched her stomach and threw up, partly from the salty blood that had entered her mouth. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she turned to see who had beheaded the man so mercilessly.

An expressionless man stared back at her. Panic took over her when she could feel pure power radiating off him; and knew immediately that he was way above her league. She nearly threw up again when she realised he was holding a gigantic pair of scissors, and that the bloodied blades were longer than his arm. Her attention was so focused at his hands, that she didn't digest any other details.

Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she pushed herself off the ground and started running. Images of the guard's headless body flashed in her mind. It was such a clean execution with no hesitation or signs of regret or remorse. _Damnit! Must hide!… Need to warn sensei too!_

Her bloodied hands performed hand signs, and she looked around desperately for a dry tree. Finding one, she sprinted towards it and set the dying tree ablaze with a ball of fire. _I've done what I can. I'll just have to stay alive till then…_

Looking backwards, she saw the man walking up to her, still expressionless. Concentrating on another blast, she spat out blasts of fiery ember. "Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" He deflected and swatted the shots easily with the end of his huge scissors. When the last of the fireballs died away, the girl was no longer in sight.

Jun tried to calm her erratic breathing. _Stay calm, stay calm._ After she had distracted the man with that jutsu, she dived into nearby bushes and crouched down, pulling her knees to her chest. _He had batted my fireballs so effortlessly…_ She didn't notice her shadow erupting into ripples until a light grey-haired head emerged out of it.

Author's Notes: Commando Chocomint here. Yeah, the fight scene's rather confusing :/ Oh, and the Nara Clan is Shikamaru's Clan, from Naruto. They're known for being able to paralyse enemies by controlling their shadows. Review? :) Oh, and introducing, the person behind Karuto's success: My Private! :D

Beta's Notes: Helping my fellow Commando write Karuto has been real fun. It's our first fanfiction and it truly is an honour to be the first person to read my commando's works. I can say that I really really enjoy reading Karuto and proof-reading it. I hope you all enjoy Karuto as much as I do. And do please review our story, we're not very decisive on most things which makes it all the more fun but we're more than happy to listen to your views.


	4. Chapter 4 Mission : Failure

Disclaimer: I do not own K-ON or Naruto.

Chapter 4.

"Sensei!" Azusa yelled, pointing at a long column of rising smoke.

Sawako nodded, "Only our Jun would be reckless enough to do that."

Jun gaped at the silver haired stranger who had pulled himself out of her shadow. "Whoops! Sorry there, I thought you were someone else." He apologized sheepishly.

"Uh, it's okay?" replied the startled girl.

"Good to hear!" he raised an eyebrow at Jun, who was still squatting in the midst of the thick bushes. "Um, what were you doing?"

"Oh, I was-"

The tips of his ears suddenly turned pink as he stumbled backwards and bowed frantically. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to intrude while you were...!"

"Huh?" Jun was the next to turn red. "No, I wasn't doing what you thought I was doing!"

The young man smiled in relief. "Right. I knew that!" He grinned genuinely; and Jun couldn't help but smile back.

His posture faltered. "Hey, that headband.. Konoha?"

Jun crossed her arms and nodded with pride. That's twice in the same day that complete strangers had recognized her as a Konoha shinobi! "You've got that right."

"Are you with Sawako Yamanaka?"

"You've seen her?" She asked excitedly. "Where is-"

"I killed her." he interrupted plainly, carefree expression gone. Jun noticed that his green eyes seemed gravely darker than before.

Jun blinked. "Come again?" she asked weakly.

"I killed her," he repeated, slower this time.

Jun whimpered, enthusiasm vanishing. She usually wasn't that gullible, but after watching someone get beheaded right in front of her eyes and taste his salty blood, she wasn't exactly in the right state of mind.

She trembled slightly and fell silent. She didn't know what to think. _He's lying. He must have got the wrong person. Or maybe it's just a prank. Yes, a sick prank._

The man noticed her denial and continued. "Along with the other two kunoichi: a small feisty dark haired one and the brunette."

Jun slumped to her knees in defeat. _Right?_

The man offered his hand. "Go home," he said softly. "I don't want to kill you too."

Jun was so lost in thoughts that she had completely forgotten about the heartless scissors man. Only when he approached the seemingly sincere man, did she snap out of her reverie. "Mister! Watch out!" she warned, flapping her arms hysterically, unwilling to experience someone's blood splashing over her again.

"Hm? Oh, Kira! You're finally here," he broke into a grin.

Jun felt all her hopes crumble. _Kira?_

"I knew you were around here somewhere! Tried to look for you but ended up at her shadow instead." The young silver haired man bubbled on excitedly.

Scissors man grunted in reply; and pointed at Jun with his huge pair of scissors.

"No. We avoid unnecessary death, remember? We're just here to bring Hime-sama back."

_Himeko-senpai?_

Scissors man nodded slowly.

"That's my man!" he said proudly, patting him on his back. He turned back to Jun, who flinched upon eye contact.

Sawako cursed under her breath. _This isn't good, one wrong move and its over._

She could clearly see Hirayuki and another man with a menacing looking pair of scissors conversing with Jun.

_What are they talking about?_ Sawako thought in annoyance. She didn't dare go any closer in case they sensed her presence.

Ui gasped lightly at the sight of a bloodied Jun.

"I don't think it's her blood," Azusa murmured. Her garnet eyes were more focused on the other two men. "Besides, she's still alive, and that's what matters."

Ui hummed in agreement. Azusa's face betrayed no obvious emotion, but the brunette knew she was just as worried.

"Tachibana-san, stay here." Sawako ordered. "I'm not sure what the other guy is capable of, but if he's with Kumori, we can safely assume he's just as dangerous."

"We'll use our usual ambush formation. Ui, I'm gonna need you to immobilize Kumori. I'll deal with the other guy. Azusa, I want you to get Jun out of there."

_It's best not to engage battle, especially since there're two of them now. I can handle one, but I'm more afraid for the kids' sake.  
><em>  
>"Then, I want you to run to the Peach village and ask for back up." Sawako continued.<p>

"But what if they catch-"

"Leave them to me."

Azusa realized what her sensei meant before the others did. "No! We won't-"

"Azusa, listen to me. This is the best option we have." Sawako said firmly.

"But-"

Sawako patted Azusa's head fondly. "We all have our own roles. Yours is to be strong and bring Tachibana-san home safely. Hirasawa-san, if you please?"

Ui hesitated for a moment, and then nodded. _Earth Style: Earth Swallow!_

Jun saw the ground beneath the silver haired man loosening into thin sand. _Ui._ She turned around and walked a few steps, trying to gather her thoughts.

She knew that was always the first move of an ambush. She grinned to herself. _And it's my job to distract._ Creating handsigns, she planned her next reckless move. She was just so relieved to know that her friend was still alive.

Turning around again, she stared at the two men. _I don't know what's happening... But who cares!_

"Liar," she hissed, smirking at the silver haired man's stunned expression. Scissors man was still expressionless.

She cupped her hand around her mouth and let loose a huge ball of fire.

And all hell broke loose.

Her fireball had successfully distracted them; and he hadn't noticed Ui's jutsu until he felt himself sinking knee deep into the ground.

A long metal chain shot out of nowhere and wrapped itself around the silver haired man, dissolving any change of dodging the oncoming ball of flame and forcing him to face Jun's attack face on. A streak of auburn blurred past and swung a kunai blade at the startled man, who easily parried the attack with his huge weapon.

Jun grinned; and had never been more relieved. _Sensei._

All Jun could see were two figures whirling around each other; and hear clashing of the scissors against kunai.

Someone grabbed her arm. "Jun, we have to get out of here!"

"What about sensei?"

Azusa gave her a pained look. "She said to leave it to her."

"But you don't understand! That man..."

"She said she could handle it." Azusa said firmly, but the doubt in her garnet eyes said otherwise. "Come on!" she said impatiently, yanking Jun towards Ui and Himeko.

The four stared at the battle between their teacher and the scissors wielder.

They were sparring against evenly until the side of the scissors slammed onto Sawako's hand, knocking the kunai out of her grasp. The man then lunged forward; scissors open wide to snap Sawako's neck.

"Steel style, release!" Sawako caught the blades before they closed completely. Grunting with effort, she pushed the ends of the blade to widen the distance between the blades and her head.

The ends of the scissors started cracking from the activation of her steel style. Huffing, the man retracted his weapon and swatted Sawako away with the side of the huge blades.

Sawako crashed into a nearby tree headfirst.

Gasping, Jun hoped the throw hadn't broken her teacher's neck. She was relieved to see that her sensei was completely fine, but was gobsmacked at the tree that had been split into two splintered halves from the collision with the Steel Style.

Azusa's eyes widened. So _that's the true power of the steel style…_

Jun had only heard about her sensei's bloodline limit the steel style, but had never seen it in action; thus was completely blown away at its pure destruction.

Ui was too absorbed in trying to hold her jutsu as long as possible. Beads of sweat trailed down her temple as her facial expression was scrunched up in effort. She knew she couldn't keep it up much longer.

"We should probably go..." Azusa whispered, but she couldn't take her eyes off the heated battle either. Strangely, it was getting harder to see; the atmosphere seemed denser and heavier. _A fog..?_

Things started looking even worse when Hirayuki freed his legs and started untangling the chain coiled around him.

Jun's jaw dropped in bewilderment when she realized the man hadn't obtained any injury or burns at all from her previous attack. _I'm sure it hit him, but then how is he..?  
><em>  
>"Ne, Azusa. Who's he?"<p>

"He calls himself Hirayuki Kumori. He just came up and started talking to us, saying he wanted Himeko-senpai. Then a fight started."

"Hm."

Ui was apologizing breathlessly, looking very guilty. Azusa reassured her that she had done her best; and that was all they could ask for.

Jun watched him pick up the kusarigama and with an expert throw, he sent the sickle flying towards her sensei.

It twisted around her legs and with a sharp tug on the chain, caused her to collapse to her knees. Scissors man grabbed Sawako by her wrists and pinned her hands above her head, trapping her. Sawako squirmed, but judging by the man's broad shoulders and biceps, he must have been as strong as a bear.

"Listen, Yamanaka-san. You're wasting our time here." Hirayuki started to look agitated, grin no longer on his face. "If he comes out himself, you and the whole village's gonna be screwed."

Sawako refused to look at him and stared at the ground instead, eyes hooded. She didn't reply.

"Unlike my comrade, I don't kill. However, if you insist on protecting Hime-sama and finishing your sad and pathetic mission, you leave me no choice," he continued, sea green eyes steely.

Sawako looked up. "Oi, punk. How long have you been scaring people like this?"

"Since I started training as a shinobi. Why?"

She spat at his face, answering his question with another. "Then why do you suck at it so much?"

Jun covered her mouth to stifle a laugh. _That's our sensei, alright._ Ui looked relieved, and Azusa tried to hide the smile forming on her lips.

He chuckled heartily, wiping the spit away with the back of his hand. "You're definitely the spunky Sawako of the Death Devil." He sighed exasperatedly. Just give us the girl and call off your students. Or we'll have to dispose them as well."

"Over my dead body!" she snarled.

The chain around her legs suddenly shattered. Jerking her free legs backwards, she kicked the scissors man right at the crotch. He released her, stumbling backwards from the blow and groaning slightly.

She leaped towards him, fists pulled back.

Hirayuki had expected that, though. While she was still in mid air, he performed handsigns. "Ninja arts: Shadow Sewing Technique."

Sawako's shadow grew into a large, shadowy pointed tendril that raised and stabbed her through her belly.

Literally.

Jun gasped at the sight of the bloodied sharp end of the tendril peeking out of her sensei's back. She felt the familiar sense of bile rising to her throat as the tendril pierced her sensei's body even deeper; and slice the limp figure in half.

All this happened while Sawako was still in mid air. She watched in horror, unable to tear her gaze away at her sensei coughing out buckets of blood.

Her mind went blank. Her legs started moving forward unconsciously and she didn't realize she was running toward the halves of her sensei until she realized Azusa flanked by her side.

She knew Azusa greatly disapproved of her recklessness; thus was mildly surprised when Azusa didn't stop her, but drew out shurikens instead.

Mutual understanding passed between violet and garnet eyes. They had just witnessed the brutal slaughter of their teacher and neither were thinking straight.

Hirayuki looked up from the limp corpse and saw the two girls charging straight at him.

He gave a small, sad smile as he conjured a mass of small and sharp shadowy tendrils straight at the two girls; which were no bigger than a normal kunai.

A wall made of rock suddenly erupted from the ground in front of them, effectively cutting off the incoming projectiles from making contact with Azusa or Jun.

Jun's contagious grin made a slight smile appear on Azusa's features. They had Ui's support too.

Jun's grin slowly faded as her mouth moved in a chewing motion while she prepared a fireball.

_He really did kill her after all._

_Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. Got a little stuck. Reviews would be really encouraging, though. –Hint, hint ;)-_


	5. Chapter 5 Unknown Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own K-ON or Naruto.

**Chapter 5.**

"Ack!"

An arm wrapped around each of their waist, Azusa and Jun found themselves hovering in the air off the ground before suddenly being yanked backwards roughly. They fell butt first, wincing and dazed. Looking up, they weren't expecting the person standing in front of them.

"Are you crazy? Charging at him head on!" An angry and still-in-one-piece Sawako hissed, hands on her waist. "And what are you still doing here?"

"S-sensei?"**  
><strong>  
>"Genjutsu," Hirayuki said admiringly, "Although I didn't fall for it, your students certainly did."<p>

Sawako growled, daring him to continue mocking her.

Scissors man had recovered from the blow and was patiently awaiting his next instructions. Hirayuki waved at his partner, gesturing his partner to be at ease.

Sawako tensed uneasily at the sight of her opponents letting their guard down.

He sighed in defeat. "I don't want another massacre, Yamanaka-san. This village has suffered enough."

That made Sawako pause uncertainly. "Massacre?"

"This village has a bloody past," he answered simply. "But it isn't my place to tell it."

"And you expect me to believe you and hand over my client." She didn't phrase it as a question.

"Well... Yeah." he grinned.

Sawako rubbed her temple in irritation. "Our mission was to clearly make sure she returns home safely."

"So?"

"So," she exhaled sharply, "which part of returning home safely do you not understand?"

He chuckled heartily. "You don't know your so-called client very well, do you?"

Sawako's eyes narrowed.

"My dear lady, this wimpy village is not her home."

Sawako clenched her teeth, tired of being played around with his riddles. _Wait... Something's coming!_

Transparent walls erupted from the ground, trapping Sawako and her two students in a semi-sphere.

_Cheh... A dome._

Azusa hissed and Jun started hacking away at the dome with her kunai. Sighing calmly, Sawako tried assessing the situation. _I've never seen this type of dome before. Is this… Glass? _She stroked the smooth surface tenderly. _Seems like it, and approximately 15 centimetres thick._ Glancing at the newcomer that had just approached Hirayuki outside the dome, she took in the details of the stranger. The outsider was female, bespectacled with long wavy chartreuse hair. _She must be the dome caster._ Squinting her eyes in annoyance, she realised she couldn't hear what they were conversing about. _Damnit, stupid soundproof barrier._

But was it just her, or was it getting stuffier? Realising that there was only a limited supply of oxygen, Sawako decided to stop her two distressed students. "You know, the more energy you use, the more oxygen you consume." Sawako's grave voice echoed in the dome; causing her students to pause uncertainly. "Just stay calm, and take long deep breaths." _Mentioning that we could suffocate to death probably wouldn't help the situation… _A quick sadistic smile formed just as fast as it left, leaving her two students slightly puzzled.

_Glass is usually extremely brittle, but if it's this thick… A powerful, concentrated force on one point should be able to create enough pressure to break this glass wall._ She tapped her chin thoughtfully. _Hmm, are there any weak spots?_

Azusa and Jun stared at their sensei, who started tapping the inner layer of the surface experimentally with her knuckles, eyebrows knitted in concentration.

_Steel versus glass. This should be interesting._

Satisfied with a certain area, she smiled to herself in amusement. Azusa and Jun looked at each other, wondering if their teacher had finally gone mad.

"Steel Style!"

The whole dome shook unsteadily, but did not break. Sawako frowned. "Hmm, guess that didn't work." Azusa and Jun gaped at their teacher, shocked that the backlash had not affected her at all. Noticing the surprised looks from her students, Sawako dropped to her knees without warning and whimpered pitifully, clutching her knuckles. "Oww," she pouted childishly. But there was definitely a crack, no bigger than a fingernail.

_Once more._

Sawako risked a glance at the duo outside the dome. She watched uneasily as another woman walked up to the two, with a familiar unconscious sandy haired girl in the stranger's arms.

_Shit._

* * *

><p><em>-Meanwhile, outside the dome- <em>

"You talk too much, Hirayuki. Taking your time?" Her icy blue eyes twinkled.

"Hayate-senpai! What are you doing here? Is Tazumi-senpai here too?"

The chartreusehaired girl rolled her eyes playfully and pushed her glasses up her nose. "**He **was going to come himself, but I convinced him not to. Mm, and yes, Tazumi's here too."

Hirayuki started to fidget, biting his bottom lip. "You don't understand, I wasn't expecting an ex-member of the Death Devil!"

"Who've we got?"

"Sawako Yamanaka."

"The girl from years ago?"

"Woman," he corrected.

She chortled softly. "Ah yes, it's been years, hasn't it? Did she recognise you?"

"Not yet."

"Hm, that's probably because you were a scrawny kid back then."

"Hey!"

"Just messing with ya, Yuki-chan," she teased, ruffling his silver hair. He grimaced at the pet name.

"Got her!" A voice hollered. Another girl emerged, roughly grabbing Ui and Himeko by the collar's of their shirts. She had short Prussian blue hair, kept spiked out at the sides in tune with her less than feminine appearance. Tossing the limp Ui to the side like a rag doll, she earned a hiss from Azusa and Jun inside the dome.

"Well done, Tazumi."

Tazumi nodded. "Of course, Hayate."

A loud boom echoed abruptly, causing Hayate to turn around and regard her prisoners warily. She watched Sawako clutch her wrist and wince from the recoil of the punch.

Weighing her options carefully, Hayate decided not to let **him **wait any longer and announced, "My barrier should hold them long enough. We'll retreat for now."

* * *

><p>"They just keep coming and coming," Sawako grumbled grudgingly, brushing fragments of glass off her shoulders while staring at the direction the four had left with Himeko. "And we were so close, too. How's Ui?" After several insistent punches, the barrier had finally gave way and disintegrated to mere shards of broken glasses, which had rained down mercilessly.<p>

"Still unconscious," Jun reported sadly, "But other than that, she seems fine."

Sawako nodded to show that she had heard, before biting the skin of her thumb with her left incisor and drawing the bleeding finger over a scroll she had recently place on the ground. Frowning slightly as her fresh cut travelled across the rough paper, she murmured, "Ninja arts, summoning jutsu."

Azusa raised her eyebrows curiously at the grey puff of smoke rising from the scroll.

The puff of smoke faded, and a grizzly, ginger coloured bear materialised, towering over Sawako by at least a head. "Yoshiko, go back to Konoha and request back up from Hokage-sama."

"This is a rare request coming from you," the beast commented.

"Shush, you."

"Mm. Yes madam." He lowered himself to on fours, and was about to race off, but paused. Turning back to Sawako, he tilted his head uncertainly. "Anything else?"

"Ah, bring back some cake on your way back!"

"I'll see what I can do," the beast gave a knowing chortle before he dashed off. After all his years of service, he was pleasantly relieved to see she was still the same, even in dire situations.

Sawako watched the bear disappear out of her sight, deep in thought.

Hirayuki's words lingered. _'You don't know your so-called client very well, do you?'_

_That bastard. _

'_My dear lady, this wimpy village is not her home.'_

Sawako sighed, irritated. _Since Ui isn't awake yet, it would be best not to rush after them. Besides, they might be waiting to ambush us. Well, this gives me time to clear things up. _Glancing at the Peach village's gates, she decided: _Might as well just rest up a little and wait for back up to arrive._

Gingerly, Sawako bent down and lifted Ui from the ground as delicately as she could. Mustering the biggest smile she could, "Anybody up for ramen?"

"Tachibana-san?"

"Yes, that is me. What brings you to our humble village?"

Sawako silently berated herself for actually considering Hirayuki's words. "Sir, we are shinobi of Konoha, sent to escort your daughter back home."

There was a hesitant pause from the man, and a pained expression flashed across his features. He didn't answer.

"Sir..?"

"But that can't be," the man said hoarsely, trembling slightly. "My Himeko passed away 5 years ago."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note: This might be a little confusing due to the number of OCs. But, just as a recap, Hirayuki and Kira's reinforcements are two girls, Hayate and Tazumi. And the "him" is their leader. <strong>_

_**Hirayuki: Uses a kusarigama (chained sickle) and is able to control and travel between shadows.  
>Kira: Wields a giant pair of scissors. [Full skills not shown yet.]<br>Hayate: Able to conjure glass barriers. **__**  
>Tazumi: -unknown- [for now.] <strong>_

_**Beta's notes: Hey everyone! Sorry once again for this awfully late chapter. Review please? :)  
><strong>_


	6. Chapter 6 More Trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own K-ON and Naruto.

**Chapter 6**

"Can you explain more about your... Daughter?" Sawako asked delicately. Tachibana-san had escorted them into a traditional Japanese dining room, and the five were now crowded on the floor around a small, low round table.

"She was eleven when she drowned."

"Drowned..?"

He shook his head ruefully. "I don't understand what happened either. She could swim just fine. They say it was an accident…"

Ui piped up helpfully. "Senpai said she's a year older than us, which makes her sixteen."

Sawako stroked her chin thoughtfully. "When did your daughter pass away?"

A pause. "Five years ago."

Jun breathed out in disbelief. "So if your daughter had been still alive, she would be sixteen now."

Tachibana-san shook his head firmly at the thought of his daughter still being alive. It had taken him a full year to finally accept her death. "I remember her funeral. I was the one who buried her," he choked out.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Sawako said gently.

Azusa was silent, while Jun and Ui shared a look of remorse.

Sawako turned business like again. "So the Himeko we had been escorting was an imposter," she deduced.

"Wait." His tone faltered, his face contorted with grief. "Her coffin disappeared the night she was buried."

Jun's jaw dropped, her mouth gaping like a goldfish.

Continuing gravely, "At first, we assumed that thieves were after the coffin. Sticking with that theory, we hypothesised that they wouldn't want to lug around some corpse, so we tried searching nearby for the body. However, we found the coffin discarded instead, and Himeko... Gone." He exhaled noisily. "Till this day, we still have no clue as to where she is."

Deep brown eyes hardened. "Sir, do you know Hirayuki Kumori?"

His eyebrows shot up in surprise at Sawako's sudden question. "How do you know him?"

Sawako exhaled exhaustedly. "Sir, I'm afraid you're going to have to give us more details."

The man sighed softly. "Come, let us discuss with tea."

* * *

><p>He took a deep breath. "Since young, I was trained to be a successful blademaster. Since I enjoyed accompanying children, I decided to become a teacher and pass on my experiences." He smiled sadly. "The society now is just the same as before. They would shun anyone who was slightly more… 'different' than they were. I firmly believe that children shouldn't spend their childhood alone nor endure such hardships. It's unfair to let such little ones experience so much pain during such early stages of their lives."<p>

Jun fiddled with her fingers impatiently, wondering what this had to do with their mission.

"So I took them in, one by one. Including Hirayuki-kun."

"Seriously?" A shocked Jun demanded.

Azusa shot a glare at the pig tailed girl.

"What were they shunned out for?" Sawako asked, ignoring Jun's outburst.

"They weren't exactly stable."

Sawako waited for him to continue.

"Like, mentally," he hinted, tapping the side of his head with a finger when his audience stared at him blankly.

"I see. So Hirayuki has an illness?"

The battle weary man nodded. "All six of them have different illnesses."

"Six?"

"Although I was merely over twenty that time, I raised them as if they were my own children." He chuckled softly. "I taught them everything I know. We even became known as the Seven Swordsman of the Peach."

Jun giggled.

He smiled at her amusement and paused, recollecting his memories. "I met my present wife and decided to settle down peacefully and raise our own child. So I disbanded from the Seven Swordsman.

They were obviously upset, but they understood my choice. The Six Swordsmen remained still as famous as before. However, things started to fall apart when one of my students started developing a thirst for... Blood." He whispered the last word so softly that his audience had to lean in closer to hear.

He brought the cup of tea to his lips and sipped slowly before he continued. "Now, you have to understand his past. Kurei's clan was feared and wanted for their kekkai genkai. Such pressure and influence led the clan to have different views and opinions. The Kurimuzon clan split into half, one side loyal to the Hokage, the other side opposing. Because of that, civil war broke out in their village.

That was when the other clans decided that it was too risky to allow the Kurimuzon Clan members to live, regardless if they were loyal or not."

He paused again to take another sip of tea, enjoying the look of impatience around the table from taking his time.

"The whole clan was slaughtered brutally," he said bluntly, pretending he hadn't heard the gasps of horror. "He and his sister are the last remaining survivors of that clan."

"After he lost his family, all respect towards his clan was lost too. Young and vulnerable, he faced abuse from his so-called friends and villagers who had bared a long lasting grudge against his clan.

The only reason he continued living was for his sister, the only one he had left. He shielded her from most of the abuse and by the time I took him in, he was suffering from what we call Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. He seemed to be recovering from his past, but...

I suppose he looked up to me as a fatherly figure. And when I left, he felt betrayed..." His words trailed off gloomily.

"After I left, he became more merciless and sadistic towards his enemies, believing he could trust no one, except his sister."

"Exactly one week from now, nine years ago, Kurei led a massacre attack on this village, wiping out about half of the village's population."

Ui gasped softly, shocked at the amount of blood and tears shed in the village.

"I decided that it was my responsibility to end the bloodbath, so I tried to stop them myself. Fortunately, I only had to face off against Kurei If they had attacked me together... I wouldn't be here today."

He smiled fondly. "They're actually really great kids, just misguided and lost. The rest of the Swordsmen couldn't bear to face off against me with their full potential.

"Fighting against him," his voice broke halfway, "was a nightmare. I saw the same scared little boy I raised years ago."

His eyes hardened. "Long story short, they were exiled; and haven't shown their face since then. "

"Until now." Sawako murmured darkly.

"Yes. Is there anything else you wish to know?"

"Are the rest of the Six Swordsmen as..." Sawako struggled for the specific word, hoping not to offend the man who had unintentionally raised a bunch of children into powerful murderers. "...Bloodthirsty?"

"Ah, no. I'm not THAT bad of a guardian!" Sawako winced at the clearly offended man. "I knew half of them were against the attack on the village, including his sister. But they joined the invasion for the Six Swordsmen's reputation and to secretly prevent as many deaths as they could."

He chuckled humourlessly. "I remember Hirayuki escorting women and children away from the chaos through his shadows when he thought no one was looking."

Sawako let out a small sigh of relief. "What do you think they're planning now?"

Tachibana-san's features were expressionless. "I don't know," he said softly. "Kurei is completely unpredictable. His aims are usually unbeneficial, only for his sake."

Sawako groaned silently at that. _Great, we've got a psychopath on the loose that has no specific motive._"Sir, can you tell us more of the Six Swordsmen and their abilities?"

He hesitated, unwilling to sell his ex-students out and exhaled tiredly. "Alright, but this is a lot of informati-"

The door slammed opened, and a highly agitated man rushed in, a katana drawn from its sheath in his hand.

The old man stood up hurriedly from the sudden interruption. "What's wrong?"

"Tachibana-sama, our village is under attack!"

* * *

><p><em>AN: That's right, typical psychotic boss dude on a rampage. Feel free to ask if you don't understand some terms. A "kekkai genkai" is a bloodline limit: rare abilities that are only inherited in clans. Oh, and sorry for the major delay. I finished this quite some time ago, but since I had a MAJOR writer's block for Chapter 7, I decided not to post this so soon. And yes, our remaining HTT members are FINALLY gonna appear in the next chapterrr! :D –bounces up and down in glee-_

_Commando C, signing out. _


End file.
